Conventionally, this type of facial muscle exercising device includes, for example, a configuration disclosed in Patent Document 1. The facial muscle exercising device of Patent Document 1 is provided with a band-shaped elastic plate composed of a long and narrow leaf spring. A mouth-held portion which is held by the lips is installed at the center of the elastic plate in the long direction. A pair of weight portions is fixed at the ends of the elastic plate. In a state in which the mouth-held portion is held by the lips, both weight portions are allowed to sway vertically via the leaf spring. As described above, a reaction force, etc., due to sway of the weight portions is transmitted to the mouth-held portion as a load to exercise facial muscles such as mimetic muscles.